I'm leaving and I'm never coming back
by ReaderBecomesTheWriter
Summary: Sam has had enough of coming second to Carly in everything, especially to Freddie, and just ends up snapping. She ruins a first date for her two best friends and when Freddie wants to give her a piece of his mind, she tells Freddie what she need to and with 7 little words she would be gone forever. One-shot. Sorry crappy summary but please read.


I'm leaving... and I'm never coming back

* * *

Summary: Sam has had enough of coming second to Carly in everything and just ends up snapping. She told Freddie what she need to and with 7 little words she would be gone forever.

* * *

"Sam! Get. Out. Now" Carly said slowly between her cries.

"Bu..." Sam started.

"I said leave, before I call the police" She said angrily. Sam quickly made her way out of the Shay apartment and into the hallway outside the apartment. Sam sunk into the wall beside the Shay's front door so she couldn't be seen through the peep hole and began to cry.

"Why did I just ruin everything?" She whispered to herself.

Meanwhile in the Shay's apartment Freddie tried to calm Carly down with little luck. "Carly just breathe" He said slowly.

"Get out!" she shouted at him causing Freddie to flinch at the sudden reaction.

"Ignore Sam, I don't like her back. I. Love. You!" He declared.

"I don't care, I need to be alone" she said calmer. He respect Carly and knew she just needed some time alone, so he made his way out of the apartment to find Sam on the floor next to the door.

Once he saw her he pulled her up from the floor and shouted "That's it!" before dragging her from the corridor small in between his and Carly's apartments and into his angrily. He continued to pull her through his apartment to his bedroom and locked the door behind him so she couldn't get out.

"Sam what is it with you? I know you have problems but that was psycho crazy!" Freddie exclaimed as he threw her onto his bed and began to pace in front of it. Those words stung her heart at the idea of what he thought of her.

"Do you know why I did that?" Sam asked as she stood up from her position on his bed and place hands on hips.

"Let me think" he paused for a moment to pretend to think "You just love to ruin everything for me no matter what. The one chance I have to be with Carly you show up and ruin everything. What happened to you Sam? You used to be all tomboyish and now you're…" he looked her up and down "that" he said gesturing to the girly clothes she was wearing. "Why?" he finally asked with confusion.

"Why? Why?" She repeated "Why do you think? I was… was… was" Sam stuttered.

"You were what Sam? Jealous, jealous of the Carly? Jealous of us spending time without you?"

"I wasn't jealous!" She shouted at the top of her voice "I just couldn't see you with Carly!" she said calmly.

"Why?" he questioned "I want to be with Carly, she is perfect, everything I have ever wanted. I would be happy with her, now I have no chance of being with her thanks to you!"

"Ya know what, I'm done!" Sam almost screamed. "I can't compete with little miss perfect anymore, I'll never win so what the point?" Sam shouted again, trying to hold back the avalanche of tears wanting to come out. "I tried to change. I tried so hard. I did _this_…" Sam sad gesturing to the outfit she was wearing "… for you, I did this because I want you and I know you hate me the way I am, so I changed. To be like Carly, the one you want. But it wasn't enough!"

"Sa…" Freddie tried to speak. Watching her say this was killing him, he just wanted her to stop, but was cut off by Sam again.

"No!" Sam shouted "Shut up! I can't take being here with you every day when you follow Carly and look at her and admire her and love her!" She couldn't hold the tears any longer and they began to run down her cheeks rapidly. "I love you and have loved you for years but you never saw, not once" She stopped to regain a little composure before continuing "Freddie listen. I know that you couldn't care less about me but I just want to let you know that everything I did, all the torment, evil, hell even was just to be close to you" Sam almost whispered.

She slowly rose from her seat on Freddie's bed and walked towards the open window.

"Sam where are you going?" Freddie asked.

"Away" She simply stated as she sat on the ledge of the window. Freddie walked over to her slowly and grabbed her hand gently. She looked up from the floor straight into his glossy brown that she loved o-so much, leaning up to reach his face and pressed her lips delicately on his for a split second before removing them and looking away again.

"Sam" Freddie started.

"Goodbye Freddie" Sam stated, as a single tear rolled down her cheek. "I told you so many times but you never noticed, how about now. I'm leaving... and I'm never coming back" She said before jumping through the window onto the fire escape and disappearing.

At that moment he realized that letting her go was the biggest mistake he had ever made he needed to find her, and quickly. But that was the last time Fredward Benson had seen her, but he never gave up. He looked and looked and looked and will not stop until he finds his one true love, Samantha Joy Puckett, the whirl wind beauty that needed to be found.

* * *

So guys about what happened to Sam and Freddie, I haven't given up yet. I' determined to finish it but lately I've been having really bad writers block but this is one of my old stories that I wrote a few months ago after I listened to this amazing song.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the story please R&R!

_Kirby xx_


End file.
